Alexander Dragonway (Angels and Demons)
Alexander ¨Alex¨ Morningstar Dragonway, also known as simply Alex, is the Nephilim son of and Lucifer Morningstar. For years, Alexander was raised by his mother in the mundane world until her untimely death at the hands of demons. Biography Early life Alexander was born to the shadowhunter and the Prince of Hell Lucifer Morningstar Personality and Traits Physical Description Alexander is known for being inhumanly handsome due to being a Nephilim and has a strong title for his good looks. He is described as having short, spiky, jet black hair, and eyes that are an intense chocolate brown with a faint circle of gold surrounding the pupils. He has a lean, solid muscular build with his broad shoulders and is considerably tall as he stands at 6'2" in height. He is known to bear himself with great dignity which, combined with his build, gives him an intense commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. His face is often described as being handsome, sexy, and warm. Alexander is nineteen years old though several have noted that he could be mistaken as being a few years older. As a Nephilim, Alexander is known to sometimes give off a gentle golden glow when he is in the best of moods. He also possesses a pair of large jet-black angel wings that grow out from his back though he can hide these at will. They are described to be a never-ending black. When using his powers or feeling negative emotions such as anger, his iris glow a fiery red while the sclera and pupil turned black which often gives him a semi-demonic appearance Abilities and Powers General Abilities Combat Prowess: *'Swordsmanship': *'Unarmed Combat': Human/Angel Prowess: Being a direct offspring of an angel and human, Alexander possesses physical abilities superior to mundanes, shadowhunters, downworlders, most demons and angels due to his angelic heritage. This includes inhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, endurance, regeneration and flight. Being Nephilim, John has physical abilities superior to mundane humans. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improves over time and practice. *'Strength': As a Nephilim, Alexander has immense levels of supernatural strength sufficient enough to having slaughtered and overpowered multiple demons with his bare hands with minor effort. He brutally ripped them to shreds, beat them to death and teared off their limbs through sheer force. Upon witnessing the aftermath, Magnus described it as Alexander ¨turning them into finger paint". As a son of Lucifer, he's significantly stronger than lesser supernatural beings and even surpasses most other Nephilim as shown when he was casually able to overpower another Nephilim. Humans and Shadowhunters are powerless against him in terms of physical might, as he once effortlessly threw Jace a few feet through glass and beat him to a bloody pulp with only a few strikes. While weakened, Alexander still proved to be strong enough to be able to easily overpower . Even with his wings removed, Alexander retained enough of his strength that he was still able to exert enough force that he was able to smash through stone walls and thick metal and lift objects thousands times his own weight such as cars. After regaining his wings, Alexander´s strength was increased greatly. *'Durability and Endurance': *'Speed and Stamina': Alexander is faster than any human, shadowhunter, downworlder, and demon. He can run at extremely high speeds that it is impossible for a human to perceive his movements when sprinting. His reflexes are similarly enhanced such as when , In combination with his speed, his reflexes allow him to dodge most attacks. He can even move fast enough that he becomes an invisible blur to Downworlders. *'Agility and Reflexes': Alexander´s agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even a Olympic athlete. He can also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be impossible for a ordinary human and highly difficult for any Shadowhunter and Downworlder *'Senses': *'Regeneration': *'Flight': Alexander´s wings allow him to fly naturally through the air with great maneuverability and stealth. He can fly at speeds He is able to manifest and hide his wings at will though doing either one causes him visible discomfort. Intelligence: Powers As a Nephilim, Alexander is one of the most powerful beings in creation and possesses the common powers of a Nephilim; however as the son of a shadowhunter and an greater demon/fallen archangel, Lucifer himself, Alexander´s power far exceeds that of most Nephilim. Alexander has been described as a entity of immense power and many have stated that he possesses unimaginable power. The greater demon Lilith initially mistook Alexander for Lucifer when sensing his power. As Nephilim become stronger than the one who sired them, Alexander will eventually become more powerful than Lucifer himself. * Longevity: * Omnilingualism: As with Angels and other Nephilim, Alexander is able to speak, write, understand and communicate in any language such as sign language, illegible words and backwards speech and writing. He can even communicate with animals and read body language. * Precognition: Nephilim have the supernatural ability to experience simple or prophetic visions of the future. At first, they are merely capable of experiencing vague dreams of the future while asleep. While in their waking state; they experience vivid premonitions, either through physical contact with a person. They also gain an acute intuitive insight; meaning their able to sense the immediate actions of people and things in their current location. They can also use this ability to to fight and sense their opponents attacks and movements, making them deadly fighters * Clairvoyance: * Empathy: * Perspicuity: * Sacred Blood: * Heavenly Elemental Manipulation: As a Nephilim, Alexander can manipulate holy elements which he can summon it within hi hands or create constructs of that divine elements. This ability allows for him to use holy elements without the limitations and weaknesses of normal elemental manipulation and because of this power has healing and anti-demon properties. * Angelic Wrath: When angered, Alexander's powers are further increased which can give him a advantage over opponents he normally wouldn't be able to handle on his own since a major aspect of his strength comes from his rage. Due to the power becoming unstable however this causes him to black out once that power is beyond his control * Demon Control: As the son of a Prince of Hell, Alexander is able summon and control lesser demons, He is also shown able to summon Greater Demons Weaknesses * Other Possessions Apparel Weapons Relationships Family and Friends Lucifer Morningstar Bella Lightwood Alexander's only biological child is his daughter Bella who he accidentally conceived with Isabelle after one of their many sex sessions. Though initially uncertain about the child while she was still in Isabelle's womb which unintentionally gave off the impression that Alexander was uninterested in having the child, he quickly showed that he intended to be part of his daughters life as he didn't want Bella to grow up without a father in her life like he did. Allies and Rivals Romantic Isabelle Lightwood When it comes to a relationship they have a friends with benifits situation which means when it comes to the bedroom there is no emotion nor attachments as it is simply about sex. This can end up becoming rather steamy/erotic and rough with scratches and bruises on both partners although no one else notices this due to the markings usually healing. However when it comes to outside the bedroom this is different. When it comes Isabelle, Alexander finds the Shadowhunter highly attractive in which his eyes will tend to wander and definitely has strong feelings for the her though this can be sometimes be purely based on lust while other times it can be romantic based but usually hides it. He is pretty friendly with her such as sometimes making a comment to get her to laugh and will even try her cooking despite her being a bad cook. He will sometimes act like a bodyguard of sorts and will step in if one were to get physically close to her. Along with many other females Isabelle finds Alexander hot and carnally irresistible which at times makes her impatient for them to get to the room and will notice him watching her at times, something she doesn't exactly mind and rather enjoys. Other then that she finds him to be a nice guy while appreciating his attempts to make her laugh and the times when he looks out for her. Enemies Quotes * Trivia Gallery Tumblr mnl78nz2hs1s2d2jvo1 500.gif|Alexander manifesting his wings Filepicker-RdzZZzJQu643jfHkONcg red eyes.jpg|Alexander´s eyes when using his powers Category:Characters Category:Skullguy123 (characters) Category:Crossbreeds Category:Shadowhunters